Whether the circadian patterns of sex hormone (estrogen, testosterone, LH, FSH) release are altered in normal aging will be assessed by obtaining frequent blood samples during a 36-hour constant routine in groups of young and older individuals. The study is part of a program of research investigating whether age-related changes in the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis are associated with the types of sleep problems that are common in aging men and women.